Talk:Mythbusters
Explanations on Categories I'm putting this at the top for a reason since I didn't supply a reason in the first place when I should have done. #Misunderstandings/Mistranslations - The reason why I grouped them both together is they are innocent fan errors. #Speculations - Popular theories, either used a lot by fans or ones that just don't die that simply. You can usually see these happening in Arlong Park or other sites. #Rumours - Similar to the above, but with no clear source of origins. With the speculations, you can usually locate a source, but these ones are either so old or vague its hard to source them. #Fakes/Jokes - purpose built errors deliberately trying to get people to believe what isn't true. That should be enough to explain things. One-Winged Hawk 14:04, 29 October 2007 (UTC) DFs Could someone with Mr 5 or Brook's fruit be able to eat a 2nd cursed fruit if they are able to survive? :Not here too! Please Pikazilla, I told you on on wikipedia not to open up these discussion. If you really want to talk about anything: Community Cafe is the page to ask and talk about anything. Just write it on the said pages talk page. Otherwise please find a forum to ask in. ^-^' :Really, I'd be HAPPY to give you some links to a few. One-Winged Hawk 13:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Saul... If you excuse me from my temper, I usually don't mind your edits, however this is a special case. I worked so hard writing the "Saul is 900" and I know what I'm talking about. Now I have to rewrite the section because my entry of this page is gone and it's going to be another 1 hour write. The whole "Saul is 900" came out from a mind of one person from the APfourm who theorize that Saul is 900. The person who started this is Goustifruit who refuse to accept the truth that Saul is not 900. This stuff did not come from a fake spoiler however one source says that Luffy's shadow would be putted in a former Marine Admiral but was proven fake. Now Angel whatever you have in mind, please share with me. Joekido 15:46, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :If I could edit while logged in... I would say "There are dozens of pages, I'm trying to figure out where the rumours are coming from... I make mistakes." I've only just figured out, that this is related to me be logged in. Back dammit! What can I do here besides minor edits while I'm NOT logged in!!! Yeah I already explained this on Arlong Park. I thought I'd better write it here too so everyone knows my response. :Dam this data session loss error is bugging me right now. >_<' (one stressed out One-Winged Hawk) 82.34.192.189 21:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I blame the missing section on the data session loss error for not saving our hard work. This better be resolved soon Joekido 22:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC) My fault, I apologize I'll have to deal with myself soon. Anyway yesterday I wrote the section "Saul is 900" but for some reason the page did not save my work because my entry and I must have forgot to save. Oh well, I'm going to rewrite and make sure that it's saved Joekido 16:01, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Shanks X Trunks I have listen that Shanks was inspired by Trunks, is it true? :You mean you have read not listened (confusing to understand, that was for others benefit). Lets see... In all the SBSs I've seen this hasn't come up. What is the source of your information? One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::My brother tell me that, no real source anyway. =/ :::My brother once told me Daichi was going to replace Tyson on Beyblade... Never happened. Don't believe what your told. One-Winged Hawk 23:32, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Robin "A good example is the previously mention with Usopp's rescue. She had her eyes closed when she formed those eyes on Luffy's arm, not to mention the end of his arm was well out of sight by the time she formed them." She created eyes on Luffy's arm, there still exist the argument that she closed her eyes because that is needed for the new eyes. This isn't a good example, in my opinion. :Oda's words: Robin can feel every part of her body. See can still feel her original hands when she creates multiple ones, just as she can still see out of her original eyes even if she creates a hundred. She probably just closed them for concentration/focus on the eyes she wanted to see out of only. One-Winged Hawk 23:30, 21 September 2007 (UTC) "The higher the bounty the stronger they are"'s example Would this be a better a example for this mythbuster: "After Enies Lobby, Usopp got a bounty than Chopper's but Chopper is definitely stronger than Usopp. This situation is most likely based on eye witness accounts and testimonies from the Marines and Government agents stationed in Enies Lobby during the Strawhats' raid on the judicial island. Among Usopp's actions during Enies Lobby, at least two accounts witnessed by Enies Lobby staff would be very notable. The first is the burning of the Government flag and the second is the sniping of a high positioned government director, Spandam, from a large distance. While these are not feats of pure physical strength, they can be considered acts of terrorism by the World Government comparable to burning a national flag or shooting a president. Given this info, the authorities would most likely considered Usopp a threat despite not knowing his true strength, hence why Usopp got a high bounty. Chopper, on the other hand, while he showed more feats of physical strength during Enies Lobby, probably none of which were properly seen by Enies Lobby staff. While the battered body of Kumadori was discovered by Enies Lobby staff, the source of how he got that way was unseen to them and vast speculation was open to them. Also since Chopper was completely immobile during the Buster Call attack and most likely unnoticed by the Marine captains, the only pure confirmation of Chopper's existence and affiliation with the Strawhats to the World Government would be the picture taken of him in Water 7. Since the picture only shows what can be speculated by authorities as a pet and not a monster, Chopper would most likely considered less a threat than the rest of the crew, hence why Chopper got the lowest bounty." Mugiwara Franky 03:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that'll do. I used Enel just because people tend to use him as an example a lot just the amount he would have had was so high, without taking into consideration he destroyed two islands which would have earned him some of that bounty and not his raw power alone. One-Winged Hawk 09:24, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Gear 4 I have wanted to write this on the page for a while now... I admit though I've heard of this but do not know the rumours. A recent topic created on Arlong Park reminded I was meant to add this a while ago. Anyone know what the hell its about. I got from what little I could find out its based on Super Saiyen(however its spelt) 4 or something? One-Winged Hawk 12:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Adding A.I.D.S. Can I add "A.I.D.S." to the page ("Ace Is Dead Society") and "Brook is Black" or is that taking things too far? Lol. XD One-Winged Hawk 19:37, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Do this. At least "Ace is dead" is a rumour I know, and some people might belive this. El Chupacabra 13:46, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Grosses Messer The article states that "Grosses Messer" means "Black Blade" in german, however this is wrong. "Grosses Messer" means "Big Blade" or "Big knive", and "Black Blade" would be "Schwarzes Messer". However "Big" and "Black" sounds somehow similar, so the explanation migt be true. El Chupacabra 13:46, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :"Big Blade" means "Grosse(Große) Klinge", if you say "Grosses(Großes) Messer" you mean "Big Knife", there is no other possible translation for it.--BananaJoe 19:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Duval entry necessary? It just says that we don't know who he is. That's not really busting any myths. Also, it will be completely pointless once we do know who he is, which could be very soon, so the entry isn't really doing any good. :It should have a little more information, but then again, some of the other myths we've mentioned contain less writing. I'll see what I can do. One-Winged Hawk 08:45, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Dadan/Dragon issue I'm going to make a slight edit to the Mythbusters page regarding Dadan. You can reverse if you think what I'm doing is incorrect, but I don't think Woop Slap was referring to Monkey D. Dragon when he asked if Dadan knows about this, especially if it's just after he said all 3 generations are screwed up. I think Dadan is a completely different character altogther, not an accurate translation of Luffy's father's name. I mean the katakana for their names are completely different, and no fansub is dumb enough to romanize Doragon to Dadan. It even sounds like the characters are saying the name "Dragon" in the original. Uglyguy2008 17:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I've seen the fansub that said "Dragon". --One-Winged Hawk 17:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Seriously, I've seen the fansub that did. It was one of the quick subs I think... They have a tendancey to do such mistakes. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 14:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) About ratings... I'm no expert, but on the "Skipping episodes to get to Chopper" thing, some of the arcs cut out are stated as recieving low ratings in Japan. But, on Kaizoku Fansubs, it mentions that the fillers actually recieved decent, and even good ratings, when they aired, specifically the Cobymeppo filler, which ranked third on the scale when they aired. Should we take that into consideration? YolkaEd 00:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Interesting, because when I first joined K-F they said the opposite. Maybe the intepretantion has changed on the ratings on those old ratings? I don't know. But that came from K-F's themselves. I guess there has been much worst since to make them change thier opinion, but then again when they said that they were still subbing Skypiea and were about 85% the way through it. :You can get the ratings for shows, but I don't know from. You'd need the show rating for Japan from somewhere. I've seen K-F use them from time to time. --One-Winged Hawk 06:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can confirmed some rough estimates. Okay, did find some stuff I wrote down that someone else once gave. ::The average rating for this show is about 8 (the highest I saw for a ep at when it was put on K-F was "12.something" which came from one of the Water 7 eps (not the fillers, their ratings were between 5 and 6 mostly)). The ratings for those fillers, is usually between 5 and 7 (G8 arc was an exception, it higher ratings then normal for filler, I have no idea of the previous filler arc between water 7 and thriller bark). I still can't find the info the filler eps precisely though, I add. The lowest rating I've seen for a One Piece ep was 3 or 4 (considering the average is 8, thats... ouch!) and I can't remember which episode it was for, from memory that was filler. ::I'll try and find the proper information by Monday. Though I once jotted these down, the infos out of date.One-Winged Hawk 19:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Should we include From Arlong Park forums, Ocean's rumours: #Someone would come along that looked like Sanji's wanted poster. (Which Ocean said happened). #Ace will die. And also the £$%& predication made there about Zoro departing from the crew since there was claim Ocean had said i t (when not). The issue was a bit confusing, but since they've been mentioned heavy in the 511 spoiler thread at AP... One-Winged Hawk 19:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't know. Are the rumors really known widespread? If they are then they could be included otherwise it would be just the same as including any other random speculation.Mugiwara Franky 08:04, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, only Ocean's would count. Ocean's ones are pretty famous at AP because of of them was proven true and the other "likely". --One-Winged Hawk 08:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #12246 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-07-25 07:55:13 UTC ''On the progression of time, there is evidence of time because Coby and Helmeppo both age a lot from the beginning of the story. '' :Yeah, someone made a statement without checking up on it. If they had checked, they'd have not wasted the time like they did. They also reported the page when they could hve just asked the rest of us. Previously, the info simply wasn't on the page that confirmed Coby hadn't aged at all when it got missed. But as I said, had they asked/checked they would have known. --One-Winged Hawk 20:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Page is getting long Man... This page is getting long. Lol. I think we've cover just about all the myths by now. Even ones that weren't that well known. :-P --One-Winged Hawk 20:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : Maybe they are all you know, but reading the comments of others languages I have found a little more variety, like today reading comments of the chapter 515 someone said that Boa Hancock was the seventh sichibukai. And i really doubt it. Jd0064 21:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah... You might want to rethink those words... You don't want to see the current chapter spoilers... ::A few of the foreign ones wouldn't be too bad to include so long as their in english. But no French, German, Swedish, wahtever, etc language related ones... But can you post them here first so we can decide if they are okay or not (some language related ones might be problem for english fans to understand). --One-Winged Hawk 21:33, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Dragons devil fruit i believe he did say something about wind, right when the storm hit. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/100/20/ Gojita 13:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Gojita Going to die of embarressment I can't believe what I just had to add to this page... God. I don't know whats worst,that explaination as to why Medusa became a gorgon on Hancock's page, or Nami and Absalom's bit on this page. Lets just say... I'm not enjoying the fandom lately. Please... Let it end before I die of embarressment already. Its also bad I was the one who had to add the stretchy regions bit to Luffy's page as well as the bit on Buggy's page. Hang on... Why I am I the one having to add these things? Considering how easily this embarresses me writing them... O_o' --One-Winged Hawk 14:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Im dont believe those 4 at the end, they dont have "fact" at all =S Jd0064 19:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::They were removed... God, that is the downside to having a wiki. One-Winged Hawk 22:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I can feel bad for creating this page in the frist place so I feel your pain. Because One Piece is known for it's wild twist and turns, I have always wanted to create a page that would stomp out insane speculations, rumors and fake spoilers. I think there are stuff here that really don't need to be here like Absalom raping Nami, we can metion that in her page that Absalom did not rape Nami. Joekido 20:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :No, because it regards a misunderstanding. Best to have them all together here and not clogging up the character pages. And its because there are a lot of stupid fans out there who don't have a dictionary that things like that creep up. The page is doing its job just nicely, its a shame so much crap comes out of forums and other fandom hang-outs. :-( One-Winged Hawk 22:14, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::More stuff being added every few weeks. I added the "Oda said so note" just because this is a classic kind of rumour they've I've come across since I first went on the net for something. I can't remember the first time what happened I came across that kind of rumour insurer on what it as about. ::Some of this stuff really is minor though... I don't know if we should cull it, since it has a lack of refs, but how do you ref this lot? If it wasn't assigned to the editors guidebook it wouldn't be on the site forthe most part. O_o One-Winged Hawk 16:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Add? should we add this fake spoiler? --One-Winged Hawk 15:13, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Probably not. It didn't get added to the first post in that thread, so people have forgotten about it already. If people kept bringing it up like it was fact, I'd add it, but no one has mentioned them since the real pics were posted (for once). -- 16:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::It was mentioned for about at least 6 pages of response even after that. Thats more then a couple of the others on this page. --One-Winged Hawk 16:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Ten cycles stunt That was the biggest thing to make the fandom cry since Montblanc D. Norland... SO including it in the page ASAP. --One-Winged Hawk 16:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) On Luffy's age I removed the bit about Luffy not turning 17 yet. What Oda said in that SBS was that every year is Luffy's 17th birthday. Half Brothers OK, a lot of people are thinking Ace is Luffy's half brother. Even thougn he's not, should there be something like that mentioned on the mythbusters article? If so, where should it go under? I would say speculation or rumor Kingluffy1 01:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Half Brothers OK, a lot of people are thinking Ace is Luffy's half brother. Even thougn he's probably not, should there be something like that mentioned on the mythbusters article? If so, where should it go under? I would say speculation or rumor Kingluffy1 01:16, 5 December 2008 (UTC)